By What Grace is Given Me
by WevyrDove
Summary: Castiel is hunting Dean. Dean lets himself be caught. Destiel. sequel to Angels and Demons.


Castiel had been hunting Dean for weeks; the demon continued to elude him, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. Sometimes there was even a note written in the victim's blood, painted on the wall or floor. The messages always read:

_Miss me, Cas?_

Castiel found it extremely frustrating and painful to always be a step behind. He felt ill thinking about the sheer number of people Dean had murdered. His mind was unwilling to concede that this killer was the same being as his Dean, who had always been devoted to saving people. While he searched Castiel's grace continued to fail him, draining more everyday. Castiel figured he had only a couple more months before he was dead. But he vowed to stop Dean before the end of his days.

Sam had wanted to come along, but Castiel refused, telling Dean's brother to make his own search for the Knight of Hell. They had fallen out, with Castiel forbidding Sam to follow him and Sam arguing that they needed each other for any chance of success. Castiel had not spoken to Sam since the day he left the bunker, a week after Dean had disappeared. The only good thing was that radio silence meant that Sam had not found Dean either. Castiel didn't want to put Sam in danger; he knew he had a much better chance against Dean than the human hunter, even with his grace continuing to dwindle.

Castiel closed his eyes. The last time he had seen Dean, the demon had used him for pleasure. Castiel had enjoyed it too, and even though it was sick, he knew that part of motive for finding Dean was to repeat the bunker incident. He could not forget the feel of Dean inside him. Every day the thoughts burned in his mind, even as his grace burned down. When Dean had taunted him about wanting to possess him as a vessel, it was the truth. He wanted to be inside Dean. And now that Dean was a demon, there was only one way for Castiel to possess his body. Castiel's thoughts surprised himself sometimes. He thought longingly of tying Dean up and plunging himself inside dry, fucking him violently until they both broke from the pain and pleasure. Other times he thought that he would treat Dean gently, reminding him of the good inside that Castiel still believed was there. The truth was, Castiel both loved and hated Dean in his current form. He needed to believe that Dean could be saved again. Otherwise he might as well sit idle while the rest of his borrowed grace disappeared.

...

Dean chugged the glass of whiskey sitting in front of him. He banged it rudely on the countertop when it was empty. The bartender scowled, deliberately being slow in making his way over to Dean. He glared at Dean, who had a faded baseball cap pulled down low over his eyes. Dean tipped his hat up and his black eyes gleamed for a moment, scaring the bartender so he stepped back and jostled the line of bottles behind him. The bartender quickly grabbed the whiskey and poured nearly to the top, his hand shaking and sloshing a bit of the liquor. Dean nodded curtly and the man scurried away.

Dean had been here before, and the bartender recognized the black eyes. Last time, Dean had drank two whole bottles of whiskey all gratis and all by himself. He had threatened the guy when he tried to cut him off, his eyes flaring to black, lifting him easily by the front of his shirt. The bartender had apologized and kept pouring steadily and freely for the rest of the night. Later that same night, even with the flood of alcohol in his veins, Dean still couldn't shake any of the blackness in his soul. At least his sleep had been dreamless. The flashes of his old humanity were becoming less and less frequent with time. He found he needed to kill more often to soothe the bloodlust. Where before he had gone after loners that wouldn't be missed, he found himself targeting couples or even entire families. He was never caught; his demon powers enabled him to clean up easily. But he knew Castiel was following him.

This was the first time he had returned to the same bar. He always drowned his body in liquor after a kill, so there would be no chance of his humanity popping up and filling him with remorse and self hatred. This time there had been no kill, but he needed the whiskey to drown any feelings that might compromise him later. Dean knew Castiel was nearby. He could sense the flicker of Castiel's weak grace. He wanted to be found; he had thought Castiel would have caught up with him by now. The state of Castiel's powers much be worse than Dean had guessed. Dean was getting bored of leaving his bloody trail. He wanted to see Castiel face to face.

His last meeting with Castiel lingered in his mind. He recalled it vividly when he was alone, and every time he found someone to share his bed. But no one, man or woman, could match the feel and pleasure of his angel. He had buried his cock in so many people that it was a wonder he hadn't caught anything. But those were mortal diseases and he was a demon. The only disease he had was his desire for an angel.

The door opened and Dean looked up, his face half hidden by the cap. It was Castiel. The angel scanned the bar, sensing Dean but not recognizing him with the hat pulled low. Dean kept watching as Castiel went up to the bar and spoke to the bartender. The man pointed at Dean and Castiel walked over unhurriedly.

"Dean." Castiel said. He stood in front of Dean, who was sitting sideways in the bar stool.

"Cas." Dean smirked and licked his lips. "Fancy seeing you here." He drawled. With one hand he reached out and straightened the lapel of Castiel's coat. Castiel remained impassive.

"You wanted me to find you. Why?" Castiel asked.

"What do you think, angel?" Dean leered. "Should I buy you a drink first?"

Castiel ignored the question, boring his eyes into Dean's. "I need you to stop."

"Stop what?" Dean shrugged. He threw back the rest of the whiskey and winked at Castiel.

"You can still be saved, Dean." Castiel stated. Dean laughed. He tapped his glass on the counter, signaling for more. The bartender rushed over and filled the glass, his eyes down, and then moved away again.

"Oh, I am way way past the point of redemption, angel." Dean grinned. He reached out and grabbed Castiel's tie, tugging hard so Castiel was forced to take a step closer.

"I don't believe that. Deep down, I don't think you believe it either. That's why you let me find you." Castiel said softly. Dean guffawed. He yanked on the tie again bringing Castiel even closer. Dean's eyes turned black for a moment, and Castiel felt a jolt of desire despite himself.

"Oh no, angel. I wanted you to catch me for a different reason. I think you know what it is." Dean shifted so Castiel was standing between his legs. Then he leaned in and kissed Castiel hard, leaving them both panting. Castiel tried to step away, but Dean held tight to the tie. Dean hooked one leg around the back of Castiel's leg, pulling him flush against himself. Castiel could feel Dean's cock pressing against his stomach. He closed his eyes.

Dean leaned down again to whisper in Castiel's ear. "I think we both need the same thing." Dean licked into the angel's ear, causing Castiel to shudder.

Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes blazing blue, his pupils blown wide with arousal. He nodded. Dean kissed Castiel again, their tongues tangling for a moment before Dean pulled away.

"Best get out of here before I decide to fuck you here right on top of the bar." Dean growled. Castiel whimpered. Dean smiled wickedly. "Sounds like you wouldn't mind if that happened. But I don't want to share. No one else gets to see you all fucked out and messy. No one else gets to watch you come. You're mine." Dean let go of Castiel's tie and gave him a light shove, causing him to stumble backward. Dean finished his glass and hopped off the stool. He grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

Once outside, he rounded the corner and into a dark alley. He walked to the end and pushed Castiel against the brick wall. Dean kissed him savagely, biting at Castiel's lips and chin, trying to thrust his tongue down the angel's throat. Castiel cried out but his voice was muffled by Dean's mouth. Dean pushed his leg between Castiel's, rubbing his thigh against the angel's cock. Dean let his hands roam all over, opening Castiel's trench coat and ripping open the shirt, his hands reaching in to caress the angel's chest. Dean tweaked one of Castiel's nipples, causing him to yelp. He laughed against Castiel's mouth.

The sound of people talking while passing by the mouth of the alleyway made them both still their movements. Castiel felt his arousal surge higher with the possibility of being seen. In that moment while the demon was distracted, Castiel grabbed Dean and pushed him, switching their positions and slamming him against the wall. He pulled the hat off Dean's head and dove down onto his neck. His teeth scraped against the skin while he licked at Dean, drawing a groan out of the demon. Castiel smiled against Dean's neck. He reached down and palmed Dean roughly through his jeans. The demon panted as Castiel rubbed his erection, while continuing to suck at his neck. Then the angel reached with both hands to unbutton Dean's jeans. He quickly freed the demon's leaking cock. Castiel stroked Dean hard length, while simultaneously plunging his tongue into Dean's mouth, matching the rhythm of the strokes with the kiss. Dean thrust into Castiel's grip eagerly.

Dean pulled away from the kiss to gasp. "Cas...You dirty angel...you've been dreaming about this haven't you?"Dean's eyes were shining obsidian, the sight making Castiel even harder.

"Shut up." Castiel grunted, ravaging Dean's mouth with his own. Castiel wanted to use Dean like he had been used by him all those months ago in the bunker. There would be no tenderness, only roughness and violence. Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders and forced him down to the ground. In the back of his mind, Castiel knew that Dean could easily flick him against the wall in his weakened state. But Dean let Castiel push him so that now the demon lay on his back on the ground of the dirty alleyway.

"You are so fucking hot when you play rough." Dean panted. Castiel pounced on Dean, again kissing him violently. Castiel ground his hips down on Dean's exposed cock, earning an anguished moan. He sat up and dragged the jeans off of Dean. The ground was cold and broken slivers of glass cut into Dean's thighs and ass, but his back was protected by the flannel he still wore. Castiel shrugged out of his trench coat and ripped his own pants open. Still wearing his tie and half open shirt, he parted Dean's legs and knelt between them. Castiel grabbed Dean's ass and lifted, pulling him against his erection. Dean wiggled against Castiel, making him gasp with need. With Dean's ass pressed against him, Castiel grabbed Dean's legs and hooked them over his shoulders.

"You are mine, Dean." Castiel growled, his blue eyes glaring into Dean's black ones.

"Fuck me, angel."Dean gasped. Castiel lined himself up with Dean and pushed in with one hard thrust until he was fully seated. Dean cried out at the dry friction, but Castiel started thrusting mercilessly. He pounded hard into Dean, his hands gripping Dean's sides hard, thumbs pressing deep into the demon's flesh.

"Harder!" Dean grunted, pushing his hips against Castiel. "Fuck me hard, fuck me!"

Castiel stilled, making Dean protest. Dean tried to push up with his hips again but Castiel held him down.

"You do not make demands." Castiel said quietly. He pulled halfway out of Dean, who whimpered and again tried to pull Castiel back.

Suddenly Castiel slammed his cock all the way in again, cause Dean to cry out. He started pumping fast and hard again. Dean was moaning with pleasure. A moment later, Dean shouted as he orgasmed, spilling hot cum over his stomach, his inner walls clenching around Castiel's cock. The angel followed soon after, crying out with his release and thrusting deep into Dean. His wings flared out and flapped hard as he came and filled Dean with his seed.

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean when he was finished. Dean moved his legs off of Castiel's shoulders and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel felt completely spent after his orgasm; he knew even more grace had been spent when he came and his wings had appeared. He had to get away before Dean took advantage of his weakened state.

"I've got you, angel." Dean smiled against Castiel's neck. "You need me, Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean. His eyes were green. His smile was gentle. Castiel could almost believe Dean was back.

"I'm tired, Cas." Dean admitted. "I wanted you to catch me."

"I know." Castiel said cautiously. He didn't know how much Dean knew about how little grace he had remaining.

"I can't feel anything, my soul is an abyss. Even all the killing and fucking doesn't excite me any more. Except when I'm with you." Dean continued.

Castiel waited, feeling wary. Dean still held him tight in his arms. "I know how low your grace is running." Dean murmured. Castiel froze in Dean's arms, feeling afraid.

"And my humanity is a bare flicker. I hardly sense it anymore." Dean spoke so quietly, Castiel almost missed what he said. Dean removed his arms and pushed Castiel's shoulders so they were looking in each other's eyes. Dean's gaze was still green.

"I can save you, angel." Dean said seriously. "I'm gonna hunt. I'm gonna catch your brothers and sisters and I'm going to give you their grace."

Castiel found himself touched and tempted by the offer. He shook his head. "No, Dean. That would be blasphemy."

Dean's eyes shone black. "I'm a demon. I'm as blasphemous as they come. I'll do the killing. You just take the grace."

"Dean. You just told me you still hold a flicker of humanity." Castiel said. "Don't throw it away for me. Come back to me. I can help you. Sam will help you. Come back to the bunker, where we can keep you from killing. We'll figure this out together."

Dean laughed harshly. "And chain me up like Crowley? No thank you, Cas." Dean pushed Castiel off of him. He stood up abruptly. Castiel sat down heavily on the ground, his pants still tangled around his legs, Dean's cum drying stiffly on his stomach and shirt. He put his head in his hands.

"Don't try to follow me, angel." Dean spoke roughly. Castiel looked up and saw that Dean had dressed and pulled his cap back on.

"Dean..." Castiel pleaded.

"You won't find me this time." Dean dismissed him. He nodded at Castiel and then he disappeared, leaving the scent of sulfur and smoke on the air.

Castiel sobbed. He wouldn't give up on Dean. He could only try harder in the time he had left.

Dean Winchester must be saved.


End file.
